A Whole New Life
A Whole New Life is a story by PrinceBalto. It is the sequel to Loss of Heroes. Premise In this sequel to Loss of Heroes, Nick and Judy are now engaged, and on the path to opening their own spy/detective agency. They are also planning their wedding, and Judy's parents have made an announcement: they are moving to Zootopia to be near her and to open a fruit and vegetable stand. Everything seems to be going well. Then, one evening, a master thief steals a painting from the art museum. Having now just opened their new business, the Greenwood Detective and Spy Agency, it is time for Nick and Judy to jump into action. Will they succeed? Find out! Dramatis Personae *Judy Hopps (Soon to be Judy Wilde)- The beautiful heroine bunny cop-turned-detective of Zootopia and fiancee of Nick Wilde and main protagonist, Voiced by Ginnifer Goodwin *Nick Wilde- The handsome con artist-turned-cop-turned-detective fox and fiancee of Judy Hopps, as well as secondary protagonist, Voiced by Jason Bateman *Chief Bogo- The Cape buffalo chief of the Zootopia Police Department, Voiced by Idris Elba *Benjamin Clawhauser- The cheetah dispatch for the ZPD, Voiced by Nate Torrence *Rebekah Clawhauser (OC)- The beautiful cheetah wife of Benjamin Clawhauser, Voiced by Scarlett Johansson *Finnick- The fennec fox friend of Nick and now worker at the detective agency, Voiced by Tommy "Tiny" Lister *Honey Honey Badger (Deleted character reused here and made an OC)- The honey badger girlfriend of Finnick who is paranoid about sheep taking over the city, now a worker at the detective agency, Voiced by Mae Whitman *Stu Hopps- The father of Judy, Voiced by Don Lake *Bonnie Hopps- The mother of Judy, Voiced by Bonnie Hunt *Gazelle- A beautiful Thomson's gazelle, Zootopia's biggest pop star and friend to Nick and Judy, Voiced by Shakira *Soren Oryxhorn (OC)- The handsome Arabian oryx husband of Gazelle and owner of her record lable, Oryxhorn Records, Voiced by Ewan McGregor *Logan Darkfur (OC)- Wolverine master thief and main antagonist, Voiced by Hugh Jackman *King Henry Lionheart (OC)- The lion king of Zootopia and brother to former Mayor Leodore Lionheart, Voiced by Liam Neeson *Queen Katherine Lionheart (OC)- The lioness queen of Zootopia and King Henry's wife, Voiced by Meryl Streep *Other characters from the film, all voiced by their original voice actors. Trivia *Logan's name and voice actor are a nod to the Marvel character Wolverine. *Finnick and Honey now work at the Greenwood Spy and Detective Agency. Chapter 1 It was a shock to the other ZPD officers that Nick and Judy would not be coming back to work. Surely, they thought, they would have wanted their jobs back. "Well, we will still have them as allies. Right now, though, they are getting married, and we shall see what comes," he said. The other cops began talking amongst each other. "Oh, Nick and Judy are going to get married! They're going to be such an adorable bride and groom!" he said. Fangmeyer looked at them. "Is your wife planning the wedding?" he asked. Clawhauser nodded proudly. "Yes, she is. They are just now getting in contact with her," he said. Rebekah Clawhauser was a wedding planner by trade, so everything made sense to Fangmeyer. Meanwhile, Nick and Judy had gotten temporary jobs at the offices of Oryxhorn Records in order to make sure they had money to eat, pay their rent and eventually open their detective agency. They knew that the wedding wouldn't be for some time, but that didn't phase them. They had become assistants to Soren Oryxhorn, and also become very close friends with Gazelle. That afternoon, they even got to have lunch with her. "So, have you two picked out a name for your detective agency?" she asked. Judy smiled. "Yes. We're going to call it the Greenwood Spy and Detective Agency," she said. Gazelle returned the smile. "That's a great name, you two. Also, I can't wait to see you get married," she said. Nick laughed. "Well, Mrs. Oryxhorn, that's still awhile away," he said. Just then, Judy's phone went off. It was her parents. "Excuse me, I have to take this. Watch my food," she said. Stepping away from the table after Nick nodded, Judy answered the phone. "Hey guys!" she said. Bonnie responded first. "Hi honey. Your father and I have got some big news for you, two pieces of news actually. The first is that Gideon Grey is opening a bakery in Zootopia. The second is that we are moving to Zootopia with some of your siblings," she said. Judy was stunned. "Moving? But you two hate big cities," she said. Stu smiled on his and Bonnie's end of the phone. "Yes, but we want to be close to you. We've found a former bed and breakfast that we're going to make our house. Your younger siblings are all coming with us, and Howie and Kelly will be running the farm back home," he said. Judy smiled. "Well, I am happy for you. By the way, thank you once again for the ring," she said. Stu and Bonnie gave their daughter a "you're welcome". When the call ended, Judy returned to finish her food. "So, what happened?" Nick asked. Judy smiled. "Things just got more interesting," she said. Nick settled in to listen. Chapter 2 At the end of the day, Nick and Judy got home to their apartments. The clock had just hit four, so they had time to unwind before the two of them went out to dinner together in an hour. Nick and Judy kissed each other's cheeks. "See you in an hour, cottontail," Nick said with a smile. He then disappeared into his apartment. A moment later, Judy did the same. She was exhausted. Working at Oryxhorn Records was fun, but both she and Nick were on their feet a lot. At least it was safer than the ZPD, she reminded herself. After putting on casual clothes, she laid on her bed. "What a day," she said aloud. Judy's mind ran with everything that was going on. They were in the process of copyrighting the name for their detective agency, planning for the wedding and, in a related vein, searching for an apartment for the both of them. In fact, tomorrow was Saturday, and, with their day off, they would be spending the day with a realtor, looking for apartments. Then, a new thought came into her head. She couldn't believe that her parents were moving to the city, and that Gideon Grey was opening a bakery there as well. Judy began to think how she wanted to get her wedding cake from him, as a means of truly showing him that she absolutely, once and for all forgave him for bullying her in their childhood. "That would be a great gesture," she thought to herself. Before long, the hour was up, and Judy got ready to go out again. She and Nick met up in the outside hall and headed out for dinner. They headed to a nearby restaurant for a simple but tasty dinner and to relax and talk about everything. Upon arrival, they got their table, made their food and drink orders and then waited for it to arrive. As they waited, their talk began. "Well, tomorrow is going to be a crazy day," Nick said. Judy nodded in agreement. "I wonder how many apartments we will see," she said. Nick sighed. "I believe it will be a lot," he said with a playful shrug. Judy laughed. "I know what you mean. Home shopping isn't easy," she said. She then switched subjects. "Oh, Nick, I thought of something. When it comes time for us to get our wedding cake, I want to get it from Gideon Grey, just to show him that I really, truly forgive him. He is opening a bakery here in Zootopia soon, as I said. Maybe, just maybe, he could make you a nice groom's cake," she said. Nick smiled. "That's a nice gesture," he said, proud of her. Finally, their drinks and then their food was brought. They ate, and finished their drinks, then, after paying the check, they decided to go on a little romantic walk. As they walked toward the park in downtown, Nick looked deep into Judy's eyes. "I see heaven in those beautiful purple eyes of yours, Judy," he said. Judy smiled, thinking of when they first met. "I forgive you, Nick," she said. Nick was surprised. "For what?" he asked. Judy looked at him. "For conning me when we met at Jumbeaux's Cafe," she said. Nick chuckled. "Rest assured, that will never happen again," he said. She hugged him sweetly. A little later on, they headed back home, ready for relaxation and a good night's sleep, for they had a big day tomorrow. Chapter 3 The next morning, Nick and Judy awoke, washed up, cleaned up, ate breakfast, relaxed a bit, then met up in the downstairs lobby of the Grand Pangolin Arms, waiting for the realtor to come to pick them up. "Well, Cottontail, here we go," Nick said. Judy smiled. "I can't wait to begin our new life together, Nick," she said. Nick smiled. Just then, the realtor, a beautiful female jaguar of the standard-colored variety, Esperanza Spottington, entered. She smiled. "Greetings, you two. Are you ready to go apartment hunting? I have put together some promising leads here in the downtown/savannah central area," she said sweetly. Nick and Judy nodded to each other. "Let's do it," Nick said. Esperanza nodded and they left with her. They settled into the back seat of her car. Focusing on her driving, she said nothing. Nick looked at Judy. "This is another thing that we will need when we're married. A car," he said. Judy smiled and nodded. "You're right. As detectives, we can't exactly walk all over this massive city," she said. Esperanza listened, but still said nothing. Finally, they arrived at their first stop. "All right, here is the first apartment complex we'll be seeing today," she said. Nick and Judy followed her as she got out after parking the car. It was the beginning of a long day. Meanwhile, in the cellar of an old building in Zootopia's downtown, a meeting of criminals was occurring. Their leader, a male wolverine, spoke. "Everyone, we have a big heist coming up," he said. His name was Logan Darkfur, and he was a master thief, the best in Zootopia. He looked into the eyes of a henchman. The henchman backed up. "What's the plan?" the serval asked. Logan smiled. "We're going to steal the most valuable painting in all of Zootopia, Doe by Water," he said. Doe by Water was a legendary painting by wolf painter Benjamin Howlson. It depicted a beautiful White-tailed deer doe in a flowing white dress sitting down and looking at ripples in a pond in a night scene. It was beautiful to behold. It was also priceless, a great cultural treasure. The other criminals looked at Logan. "Are we going to steal it tonight?" one asked. Logan snarled and shook his head. "No, we have to wait for awhile. The museum has some very good security, and we need to research it in order to beat it," he said. The other crooks understood. The day passed quietly. Nick and Judy had indeed found an apartment to their liking, in the Savannah Heights complex. They were exhausted, but happy. After Esperanza drove off, Judy suddenly saw someone three doors down from the apartment building. She recognized the individual. It was Gideon Grey. Obviously, he was here on business to check on the work on his new bakery. She went toward him with Nick. "Gideon!" she called out. He looked up. "Judy," he said. Judy smiled. "Gideon, I want you to meet someone. This is my fiancee, Nick Wilde," she said, gesturing at him. Gideon reached out a paw. "Hello, Mr. Wilde. I am Gideon Grey. I am sure that she has told you about me," he said. Nick nodded. "Yes, I know all about you," he said. Gideon turned back to Judy. "So, what's this about?" he asked. Judy smiled. "Actually, I have a request for you. Consider Nick and I one of your early customers. Will you bake Nick and I's wedding cake? I ask because I want to show you that I once and for all forgive you for bullying me in childhood," she asked. Gideon returnedn the smile. "In that case, I'd love to. Well, I have to go. See you soon. I will probably see you again when your parents move up here," he said. Judy nodded. "Bye, Gideon," she said happily. Gideon waved. "Goodbye," he said gently, then turned to head to the train station to return to Bunnyburrow. Nick and Judy then returned to their apartments to get some rest. Following that, the months began to pass. Then, one day, all their friends and family gathered for a celebration. The reason was that, after all this time, Nick and Judy were going to open the Greenwood Spy and Detective Agency. The next day was the grand opening. Judy was more than eager. "All our dreams are beginning to come together," she said as she began to fall asleep. She slept that night, though only barely, and dreaming of tomorrow's opening ceremony. It would be wondrous. Chapter 4 very soon. Category:Loss of Heroes Category:Loss of Heroes storyline Category:Chapter fics Category:Fanmade sequels to Zootopia Category:Sequels to chapter fics Category:Romance Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Revan's mainline continuity fanon Category:Mainline continuity Category:Stories where Judy is the main protagonist Category:Stories about Nick and Judy's spy/detective agency Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are engaged Category:PrinceBalto